Inspiration to Smile
by AngelicConquistador
Summary: “Someone as sweet as you deserves to be adopted. I, the Great Ninja Yuffie, hereby declare you my new best friend!” And before I knew it she took me by the hand and led me to the light. [Yuminé FRIENDSHIP]


**Rei**: I wanted to write this for a reason… however corny it may be, it's to celebrate friendship and written in memory of a friend. And also, Yuffie and Naminé are my favorite female characters in kh :333 3

**Dedicated to**- Serenity, I never knew until yesterday that you were really gone… Though we didn't know each other quite well, you were still a friend and I miss you so. I will look back on my memories with you and hope that you are happy where you are now. I won't forget you… xoxo et memoriam.

**Disclaimer**: I own naught that is Kingdom Hearts… how sad.

**Summary**: "Someone as sweet as you deserves to be adopted. I, the Great Ninja Yuffie, hereby declare you my new best friend!" And before I knew it she took me by the hand and led me to the light. Yuminé FRIENDSHIP

* * *

**Inspiration to Smile- a Yuminé friendship one-shot**

"Speech"

'Thought'

Hollow Bastion (this was before Sora came out of his shell. XD pod thing)-

Naminé's POV

Born here by darkness, but so dressed in white. As I looked around my new surroundings, I examined everything and found them to show me what I had already seen in _his _and _her_ memories, but with some changes. There were new buildings, new people, new faces, and new hearts born here every day.

In one hand, I clutched my drawing pad, which was running out of paper. I frowned; I needed to get some more some time today if I could. In the other hand, I had a small pouch that held all of my coloring and drawing utensils. Tucked in there was crayons, colored pencils, pencils and pens, and even a quill with a bottle of ink. A pencil sharpener was also included with them, but the metal edge was growing a bit dull- I had used it so many times that it was worn from use.

A hand on my shoulder made me look up into Riku's glowing orange orbs (remember, he's still in xehanort's heartless' body), reminding me yet again that I only had a limited amount of time to be here. I waited for him to give me permission to explore, and soon enough I was granted it with a small nod of the head. I smiled softly to show my appreciation and walked away towards the throng of shops in the town centre.

There were only so much people that would make them pay for them to look at you, but others just down right stare. Of course, I with just my little sandals and plain white dress might stick out in a crowd, but it made me uncomfortable. The eyes, the whispers, and the strange looks made me with to have Riku standing by my side, but with the 'Organization XIII' threat they might take him to be one of them. 'Ignore them Naminé, just get to the stationary shop…' It was so hard to.

The sight, the smells, the sounds of the wind rippling through my hair and whispering in my ears was a dream come true. I may have been here once due to Sora's memories, but it was nothing like actually being there, with the sky glowing and the clouds a pretty hue of color. I may not feel the emotions that somebody can feel, but if I had the memories, I could at least imagine what it would be like to be that Somebody.

If I could maybe just get over my shyness and fear of this loneliness that plagues me, perhaps I could enjoy the illusion of being happy. I was once, just for a brief time, but I tricked Sora into thinking he had to rescue me, and look how THAT turned out.

I am selfish, I am lonely, but I can never be much besides those. Roxas, on the other hand, was lonely like me, but he had friends. This was something I've longed for since the birth of my existence, to have someone so familiar and kind. To have someone there to laugh with, to smile with, instead of the memories of nothing I've ever had scratched onto paper. If I crumpled up my paper visionaries, I'd lose a little more of myself. They may soothe the wounds that I have, but they also are deeper because of this.

I looked up at the store, and reached for the handle. Before I could take it, a hand clad with a glove grabbed it and whipped it open, almost hitting me. I took a step backwards and nearly fell before I got smashed, and couldn't help but feel a bit off irritation. I may be a Nobody, but I can't be THAT invisible to everyone, could I?

All of my irritation died when a friendly voice rang out, "Hey, are you okay? I didn't mean to almost kill you! I wanted to get in."

I looked up into luminous indigo eyes that even put my color crayon shade 'indigo summer' to shame. They were framed with long, black lashes, and her lips were spread in an apologetic smile, while her hand was held out to me. By all that I knew, she was a perfect creation- and something vaguely flickered in my mind- and I remembered. "Yuffie?"

She blinked, obviously surprised. But then her lips curved into a big grin- "so word DOES get around here! I knew Squall was wrong… People do know about the Great Ninja Yuffie!" She seemed to be very happy with the emotion dancing in her eyes, and hands clasped together in excitement.

She then motioned her hand for me to take, and which I did. It was soft yet not- it had a few small cuts on it, like the little paper cuts that I get myself when my paper decided to 'bite' me. She pulled me to my feet, and then she bounced eagerly on the balls of her feet. "So, what's your name?"

I blinked. 'Why would she want to know my name…?' Surely there was no point to it- after all; I wouldn't be staying much longer. Though she did seem sincere, so I shyly answered, "Naminé. N-nice to meet you."

She studied my face for a moment, and I wondered if she was searching for something in me, or through me? But then she broke into a smile and exuberantly shook my hand, which I didn't know she had grabbed until she brought me with her into the store. I was not really used to any sort of contact like this- sure, a few shoves maybe, but not much of anyone holding my hand. It was something I had longed for before but once it occurred to me I didn't really know what to do, but Yuffie squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Nice to meet cha too! You're a nice girl, Naminé. I think I like you… so! I'm guessing you need some paper?" She asked conversationally, while her bright optics searched the store. There were only one or two other people in here at the moment, to which she waved to. Maybe they were her friends?

I nodded, and said, "and… a new pencil sharpener as well. That's all, I think." She bobbed her head in understanding and then disappeared quickly. I blinked- 'where did she go?!' Of knowing this girl from Sora's memories, she was incredibly agile and not shabby in the strength department, either. But why had she disappeared so suddenly?

My question was answered a moment later when a new, thick paper pad was set in my hands, along with a purple pencil sharpener. I looked up, a bit surprised. "What…?"

"I work here," she said cheekily. "Stupid Squall forced me to get a job to help 'pay my keep'-" to which she snorted- "but I thought I might help ya out."

I gaped a bit, she was unlike anyone I've ever really interacted with before, (which wasn't much, but anyway) but it was refreshing. "T-thank you very much Yuffie!" I think I emphasized her name a bit boldly, but after really experiencing what she was like I longed to be a bit more like her, and less like myself. She wasn't shy, she wasn't a Nobody, and she wasn't a witch… but if I pretend that I too, can be a Somebody, then maybe I would not feel so alone.

She did one of those n.n smiles you see in the manga I've been reading- and exclaimed, "Hey, it's no problem! I'm happy to help!"

… I think my non-existent heart just squealed.

'Definitely too much manga…'

She checked the clock in the room and turned to me. "So, Nami-chan- oh you don't mind if I call you that do you?" I shook my head, I didn't mind at all. It was rather endearing, really. "-So, as I was saying, Nami-chan, you wanna go get some ice cream or something? Scrooge has a ice cream parlor here in Hollow Bastion- it's soo good! But yeah, I'm on break, and I think I'd like to take you with me! There's no one else that would go with me."

I immediately bit my lip- Riku would be waiting for me to come back, probably getting a little impatient right now, but... I really wanted to go. "I'm… not sure…"

"Aww, come on, pleaseeeeee?" She gave me the infamous 'puppy dog eyes' that authors and artists alike can't seem to live without plastering it on at least ONE character and then I gave in.

"I'll go…"

A loud scream of "YESSSS!" almost broke my fragile ear drums but I couldn't help but smile a little bit. I went up to pay for my purchase and when I was done, she linked her arm with mine and said, "We're off like a herd of turtles!" And we left.

Some time later I find myself sitting outside Scrooge's Ice Cream Parlor with a dripping stick of melting vanilla ice cream in my left hand, and a pencil in the other. Yuffie sat across from me, eagerly licking up her choice of a chocolate fudge bar. During this time, Yuffie started to ramble on and on about random things while I half-listened. I wasn't listening all the way because I was sketching a picture in my new sketch pad. It was of her in chibi form, doing the peace sign with a chibi Squall Leonhart (whom she had told me about and described him) KO'ed in the back round. In the corner of the drawing I signed my name in small letters and then I politely cut into her one-sided monologue.

"Yuffie…? I don't mean to interrupt, but I have something for you."

"Wha?" She blinked for a second then her mouth formed a small 'o' shape and she waited patiently for me to continue.

"Here…" I passed the picture to her and I felt nervousness building up in the pit of my stomach- what if she didn't like it?

She stared at it for a few minutes in silence, and I stared down at my pad while quietly licking my ice cream, and then the next thing I know I'm being tackled off the seat of my chair with one very pleased Yuffie and her arms around me.

"Oh my Gawd, it's so cute! I love it, Naminé!" She was grinning from ear to ear. "Just wait until Squall sees it, he'll have a heart attack! Though he knows I could beat him any day…"

I felt a rush of relief at her words and then before I knew it I was smiling. Blushing, I said, "You're welcome… I'm glad you liked it, Yuffie-chan."

Yuffie let me go and helped me up for the second time today, then promptly hugged me again. "Ooohh, you're so cool, Naminé! I wish I could draw like you! Someone as sweet as you NEEDS to be adopted. I, the Great Ninja Yuffie, hereby declare you my new best friend!"

I felt something clench at the place where my heart should be, and the last two words echoed in my head. 'Best… friend…? Me?' I blinked several times before I felt tears welling up behind my eyes, and hastily rubbed them away. I had never felt this way before…  
"What's the matter, Nami-chan?" Yuffie asked me with concern in her eyes. It's funny how she can feel completely and I can't, but we can all still manage to show something in our eyes.

I shook my head, "Nothing's wrong… but… you are my best friend too." A wide smile cracked on my face and perhaps for the first time I really felt like maybe, I had something to look forward to. Someone to keep dear to me… though even if we were far apart, I knew I had someone who cared.

Suddenly a loud cough echoed, and my head flung up in surprise. Riku stood a few feet away, dressed in his Organization garb still- 'not good'- though at least he had his hood on. Yuffie immediately sprung to attention and had her Shuriken out in an instant. "Who are you and what do you want?!" She didn't know who he was, but she didn't trust him either.  
"Naminé, it's time to go."

He ignored Yuffie, who spluttered and turned to me. "You know this guy?" She asked, a bit of surprise on her face. I nodded, and gave her a rueful smile.

"I'm sorry… I have to go now…" I wrung my hands and tried hard not to frown, I really didn't want to leave just yet…

She looked sad so fast that I felt a twinge in my chest. I didn't want to make my new found friend sad, though it was bound to happen anyway… I am just a Nobody, and she a Somebody, and some day not too soon I was going to disappear. Unfortunate for me, but this is what happened to every Nobody, even the strong ones. Some of us learned that the hard way…

"Where are you gonna go? You're going to come back, right?" She asked, with a bit of hope lining her voice.

I didn't have the heart to say no, and literally speaking too. I just couldn't do it. "I'll come back soon," I promised.

"Pinkie swear?" She questioned, with her pinkie out.

"Yeah." I smiled, but I felt a pang of what I knew to be sadness hit me as I wrapped my pinkie around hers. "I'll see you again."

"You better keep to that! I'll hunt you down otherwise…" She seemed to be running out of things to say, and so was I. I turned to Riku and stepped towards him until I was by his side.

I lifted my hand to wave at her and at that time I began to fade into the darkness with Riku, with a sad smile on my face. 'Goodbye Yuffie, I'll see you again in my memories…'

Back with DiZ and Riku at the hideout, I couldn't really be sad, even if I tried. Even if they weren't all mine, I had plenty of things to look back on…

But now I had a memory of her that was completely my own, and no one else's. I would treasure it and who knows, maybe I will see her again someday. If not as Naminé, then as Kairi… but I know we'll meet again.

End of One-shot

* * *

**Rei**: omaega, that was sorta suckish… it was my first time writing in namine's POV. But I hope you all liked it! It made me feel all warm and fuzzy with the fluff parts. D I should do friendship fics more often! Now, please review… this was my 20th published fanfic on this account, and it would be even more special to me if you reviewed. :) thanks! 


End file.
